


Runnin' (Olivarry)

by Spiderplushy2003



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen is The Flash, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Oliver Queen, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderplushy2003/pseuds/Spiderplushy2003
Summary: It is just a small idea I had and I want to try to write it.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start the story. I would like to say that I have never seen Glee, so people will be ooc. And English is not my first language, so some words will not be right.

Barry pov.

I was in the music room with Oliver, who secretly entered the school, as we talked.

"How is Starling City?" I ask Oliver as I sit on his lap and hugs him.

"It's going well. My dad's planning something, but I do not know what it is. What about you here?" Oliver said as he playing with my hair.

"Well ...." I start talking, but stop.

"Barry?" Oliver ask, a little scared and confused.

"Oliver ...." I started crying, "I'm a asshole here and I do not know why." I said as I cried louder.

Oliver hugged me while I cried.

"Shhh love. It's okay, shhhh. You's okay." Oliver whisper, comfort me.

I'm getting a little calmer, but I'm still crying.

"You know Barry, I'm not angry. I'm surprised, but I think you're protecting yourself if there's a bully here, but as you're protecting yourself, you're becoming the bully." Oliver said and I know he was right.

"You're right. I just ..." I stop talking as I starting to have a flashback about it night.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry pov.

_FLASHBACK:_

_I was sleeping when a noise move me as I open my eyes in shock to see the water in the glass next to my bed miraculously in the_   
_air. I look at my fish tank as the water rises while I look scared._

_I come carefully down the stairs while the house_   
_filled with a strange cacophonous sound with a roaring wind._

_"Mom?" I asked when I got to the first floor and came around a corner - my eyes stretching - when I see - The room is full of wind and light - as if it were a TWISTER turn in my house - CRACKS OF RED and YELLOW_   
_ELECTRICITY bursting from the funnel - inside the maelstrom - is my mother - SCREAM - "Mom!!!" I screamed scared._

_I was frozen to the spot in fear as the storm of light waves through my living room - when a hand grabs me behind - I jump - but this is my father "Dad?!" I ask scared. "Nora !? Barry, come back!" dad said._

_My dad pulls me protectively behind him. "Run, Barry! Run!" my dad said while he got closer to mom. I hurried to my dad - then I suddenly stood in the middle of an empty suburban street twenty blocks from my house! I respond - how I came here - I quickly replaced shock by -_   
_"Mom, dad!?" I asked scared, but I started running to my house - as fast as I could my little legs can take me._

_I was sweating out of breath as I ran home_   
_fast when my legs finally take me slower than I can_   
_face illuminated by flashing red and blue lights - reveals us._

_Surrounded by police cruisers - neighborhoods trying to find a look - I push through the gawkers - run the in time for my house to see my dad - be led in cuffs by two unis - pleading with the officers._

_"I swear to God! I did not!" I hear my dad say. "Dad...?" I ask scared and confused. "Barry!" "Dad, why are they taking you? Where's Mom?" I ask again, more scared and confused. "I did not do it! Please, I need to be with my son. What's going to happen to my son ?? "I heard my dad ask the unis as I watched, helpless as they stopped my father in the back of a cruiser and then I heard someone say, "Joe, do you know these people?" and then I hear my best friend's father say, "Yes. My daughter's best friends with their child ..."_

_I step inside - FURNITURE turned upside down - FAMILY PHOTOS shatter - I see the CORONER and a YOUNGER, UNIFORMED OFFICER WEST - standing over a TARP - West mocks me - "Barry, are you okay? Where have you been?" he asked me, but I do not listen - I move closer to the sail - West tries to stop me - but I pull it back revealingly - my mother - her eyes wide open, her face fixed with fear - killed - as I SHOUT - "MOMMMMMM. ..! "_

_FLASHBACK END._

I open my eyes and see I'm on the ground with my head on Olivers' lap as the tears fall.

"Hey, shh, you okay, shhh." I hear Oliver comfort me as I cry. "You know what will make you better? A song." Oliver whispered and I smiled, knowing it would help me.

"Same song?" I ask and Oliver nods.

Oliver walks to the piano and sits down while I walk to the guitar and we start playing the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if it is bad. I don't have any ideas what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

As the song begins to play, Oliver and Barry looks at together with love.

**Oliver:**   
**Steel to my trembling lips**   
**How did the night ever get like this?**   
**One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down**   
**Bottom of the bottle hits**   
**Waking up my mind as I throw a fit**   
**The breakin' is takin' me down, down, down**

As Oliver begins to sing, Barry is still looking at him with love looks.

**Barry:**   
**My heart's beating faster**   
**I know what I'm after**

**Oliver & Barry:**   
**I've been standing here my whole life**   
**Everything I've seen twice**   
**Now it's time I realized**   
**It's spinning back around now**   
**On this road I'm crawlin'**   
**Save me cause I'm fallin'**   
**Now I can't seem to breathe right**   
**'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'**   
**Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'**   
**Runnin' from my heart**

As the two boyfriends sing, they don't know it the Warblers and the New Direction is at the door, looking surprise and confused.

**Barry:**   
**'Round and around I go**   
**Addicted to the numb livin' in the cold**   
**The higher, the lower, the down, down, down**   
**Sick of being tired and sick**   
**Of waiting for another kind of fix**   
**The damage is damning me down, down, down**

Oliver stops playing the piano as he walks up to a other guitar and play it.

**Oliver:**   
**My heart's beating faster**   
**I know what I'm after**

**Oliver & Barry:**   
**I've been standing here my whole life**   
**Everything I've seen twice**   
**Now it's time I realized**   
**It's spinning back around now**   
**On this road I'm crawlin'**   
**Save me cause I'm fallin'**   
**Now I can't seem to breathe right**   
**'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'**   
**Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'**   
**Runnin' from my heart**

The Warblers and the New Direction is still at the door, confused by how Sebastian is singing with a very rich man but they ignored it now.

**Oliver:**   
**Whoa, I'm coming alive**

**Barry:**   
**Whoa, I'll wake up now and live**

**Oliver:**   
**Whoa, I'm coming alive**

**Oliver & Barry**   
**A life that's always been a dream**   
**I'll wake up now and live**

**Oliver:**   
**I've been standing here my whole life**

**Barry:**   
**My heart's beating faster**   
**I know what I'm after**

Everyone looks at Barry with surprise eyes, don't knowing that he can do a high note.

**Oliver:**   
**I've been standing here my whole life**   
**Everything I've seen twice**

**Oliver & Barry:**   
**Now it's time I realized**   
**It's spinning back around now**   
**On this road I'm crawlin'**   
**Save me cause I'm fallin'**   
**Now I can't seem to breathe right**   
**'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'**   
**Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'**   
**Runnin' from my heart**

**'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin'**   
**Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'**

**Barry:**   
**Runnin' from my heart**

Oliver and Barry stop signing and kiss but stop by....


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver and Barry stop singing and kiss, but stop at Santana, who looks at the two with a confused, surprised and angry face.

"What the hell is going on here?" Santana asked in an angry voice.

"Umm." Barry does not know what to say and the warblers look at their captain in surprise. They are shocked at how their captain says nothing because he always says something to Santana.

"Barry, go say sorry to them." Oliver whispering and Barry nodded, knowing that Oliver was right.

“Guys, I'm sorry. For everything." Barry said, almost whispering.

"Yeah, no. I do not believe you." Rachel said and the New Direction agreed as Barry looked down, knowing that the New Direction would never believe him.

"Let go, Oliver." Barry whispered as he walked to the door and went to his dorm room while Oliver followed him, knowing that Barry was now more depressed than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's a new chapter for you guys. I'm sorry if it's short and there may be errors in it. I really have no idea what's going to happen, but I'm trying my best. I hope you guys are doing great and have a great time. Bye.


End file.
